Jing Wei llenando el mar
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Aunque me lleve mucho tiempo cubrir por completo toda la desesperación que has dejado en mi interior, seguiré llenándolo con pequeñas rocas de felicidad hasta llenarlo por completo. Como Jing Wei llenando el mar, yo tampoco romperé mi juramento.


_He escrito este breve relato en un momento de inspiración. Pertenece a la mitología china. Espero que les guste._

* * *

_Nü wa era la hija del Emperador Yandi. Una muchacha alegre, bondadosa con sus súbditos y adorada por su pueblo._

_Lo que más le gustaba a la princesa era subir a lo más alto del palacio a contemplar el amanecer y ver como la luz brillante comenzaba a iluminar poco a poco el oscuro panorama, cubriendo el cielo con tonos que iban desde el dorado al azul del día claro._

_Jing Wei contemplaba maravillada el horizonte, soñando con tener alas como un pájaro y volar hacia el horizonte libre, sin agobios por sus labores como princesa._

_Pero su padre Yandi era tan sobreprotector que apenas la permitía abandonar el palacio y, si alguna vez debía salir de él, llevaba con ella una gran cantidad de soldados para protegerla del más mínimo daño, como si fuera frágil como la porcelana._

_Fue una noche que se decidió abandonar palacio en busca de su mayor deseo, les pidió a algunos guardias que la llevaran a ver el amanecer en barco, quería tener una visión más cercana de estos y, aunque al principio se negaron, les era imposible decir que no a alguien tan entrañable como era la princesa._

_Según navegaban, ella se iba llenando cada vez de más y más emoción, por fin contemplaría aquel precioso suceso más cerca que nunca… pero fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal; lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el barco y uno de los guardias sugirió volver ante una tormenta que estaba por caer; pero la princesa deseaba ver el amanecer más que nada en el mundo… y cuando comprendió el peligro ya era tarde y la tormenta había comenzado._

_Violentas olas comenzaron a azotar el barco balanceándolo y poniendo en riesgo la vida de sus ocupantes; lucharon todo lo que pudieron para mantener la nave a flote; pero la fuerza de la naturaleza no perdonó y, finalmente resquebrajó la embarcación y se tragó a todos sus ocupantes, incluida a la princesa._

_Yandi se enteró de la noticia al día siguiente y quedó desbastado, aislándose del mundo y descuidando los asuntos del Gobierno de China._

_¡Oh! Que funeral dieron a la pobre princesa, todo el pueblo lloró aquella terrible pérdida._

_El Emperador Yandi suplicó al Sol una y otra vez, él lo único que quería era recuperar los preciados restos de su pequeña, pero este no podía hacer nada. _

_Lo único que pudo hacer por aquel desolado hombre fue permitir recuperar viejos restos del barco._

_Yandi nunca superó la muerte de su hija. _

_Años después, el Emperador estaba cada vez más enfermo y débil, estaba claro que no viviría mucho más tiempo y no tenía ningún hijo con lo cual la cuestión de la Sucesión Real podría llevar al país a una guerra._

_Entonces un ave, de plumaje azulado, el ave más bella que jamás hubiera existido se posó justo en la única ventana que daba a la sala donde se asilaba el Emperador y, este quedó fascinado ante la majestuosidad de aquel animal. _

_Tras un rato, comprendió, que aquella ave no era un animal, no. Supo que se trataba del espíritu renacido de su hija. El nombre de este ser era ahora Jing Wei._

_Después de esto, el Emperador decidió recobrar sus fuerzas y volver al mando para estabilizar el país y solucionar la cuestión de sucesión de la manera más diplomática posible._

_Jin Wei después decidió realizar un juramento que le llevaría su continua existencia. Juró arrojar rocas al mar una y otra vez hasta cubrirlo por completo, para que nunca más se tragase a más personas tal y como hizo con su antiguo yo. Y ella nunca rompería su juramento, aunque le llevase diez millones o incluso en cien millones de años completar su labor._

Después de que me abandonaras, yo también he decidido llenar el mar de tristeza que has dejado con pequeñas piedras de felicidad. Aunque me lleve mucho tiempo cubrir por completo toda la desesperación que has dejado en mi interior, seguiré llenándolo con pequeñas rocas de felicidad hasta llenarlo por completo.

Como Jing Wei llenando el mar, yo tampoco romperé mi juramento, mi juramento de volver a ser feliz.

* * *

_¿Se acuerdan que el año pasado dejé de publicar durante mucho tiempo por motivos personales? Creo que este relato les haga entender por qué._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Si quieren dejen review y denle a "follow" en mi perfil para no perderse mis futuras historias._

_Espero volver a verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
